The mooring of ships, boats and barges to a dock or platform requires that a mooring line be run from the ship and secured to the dock specifically retaining the mooring line to a stationary secure fitting affixed to the dock. This stationary secure fitting may be a releasable hook which can disengage the mooring line when necessary allowing the ship to leave its moorage.
Heretofore, releasable mooring hooks as applied to the marine industry utilize locking and releasing methods such as sliding load supports, spring loaded pins, pivoted latches, swivel locking arms, trip levers and a rotating catch disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,748 issued to Epstein on Apr. 21, 1987, and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,761,122; 3,762,757; 3,811,720; 4,034,992; and 4,389,907. These and similar methods have addressed functional locking and releasing means for heavy tensile loads. Unfortunately, the release mechanisms of such methods absorb an excessive amount of the tensile load resulting in increased friction of the mechanisms and requiring an inordinate amount of force by the user to release them and premature fatigue of the mechanisms that causes a decrease in the locking security of the devices.
In order to transfer this increased tensile load from the release mechanism to the connecting body of the device and still allow ease of release and locking security, devices, such as that taught by Epstein, provide compound release mechanisms to dissipate the tensile load. This results in complex and bulky devices not easily handled and costly to manufacture.
Heretofore, no low friction, low cost releasable mooring hooks have been presented which utilize a simple toggle locking and releasing mechanism as a sole means to transfer the tensile load from the releasing mechanism to the body and securely lock and release a mooring line under heavy tensile load without substantial effort by the user and undo stress to working parts of the device.
Further, no releasable toggle locking mooring hooks have been heretofore presented which have means to release a mooring line either remotely by electrical or hydraulic means or manually.
Still further, no releasable toggle locking mooring hooks have been heretofore presented which have a rotatable, releasable hook which, upon release activation, completely opens solely by the gravitational pull to the weighted outward end of hook rather than by the tension applied by the mooring line.
Devices, as in Epstein, disclose inwardly weighted releasable hooks which will not open completely after release is activated unless tension is applied to mooring hook. Owners and operators of such devices are not shielded from the possibility of liability of damage or delays caused by a mooring line becoming obstructed by external sources such as a piling or the edge of the dock. Without sufficient tension such a mooring line would be retained in the mooring hook while the delay or damage is occurring even though release of the mooring device is in effect.
The line running from the dock or platform to the ship or boat or barge is under tension and increased tension can usually be applied to the line by mechanical winches aboard such ships. A releasable mooring hook affixed to the dock or platform which automatically trips and releases the line when the tension on the line exceeds a predetermined tension can be utilized rather than a hook which requires manual or mechanical release means.
Emergencies, such as rough water, high winds, on-shore power failures, the absence of dock or platform personnel or the necessity of the ship to leave its moorage without delay, may require that the mooring line tension be increased beyond the predetermined tension level causing the automatic release of the mooring line from the mooring hook, thus allowing the ship to leave its moorage without any on-shore assistance.
A device, such as Epstein discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,748 on Apr. 21, 1987, shows a releasable hook with self releasing means at a pre-set tension level but offering no other means to release the hook.
Heretofore, no releasable mooring hooks have been presented which combine in one mooring hook several means to release a mooring line including manual, electrical, hydraulic and self releasing means at a pre-set tension level.